This invention is concerned with a plough scraper.
A plough scraper, e.g. of a V or angle shape, is used to deflect material from an inner surface of a return strand of a conveyor belt.
This type of scraper may be mounted on levers or chains to enable the height of the scraper to fluctuate as the belt flaps or otherwise moves in a vertical direction. Substantial flapping movement of a conveyor belt can for example take place when the belt is inclined. A simple yet rather crude approach to ensure that the scraper is kept in contact with the belt is simply to apply weights to the scraper to bias it into position with the belt surface which is to be scraped. This approach however can, under certain conditions, cause the scraper to dig into the belt, an event which can lead to considerable damage.